The prior art contains many examples of fishing tip-ups. Most tip-ups include an arm having a flag or other indicator which, in response to the taking of bait by a fish, is operable to move from a stored or inactive position to a signalling or active position to indicate to the fisherman that a fish has disturbed the bait. Many of the known tip-up constructions are cumbersome, complicated, difficult to manipulate in cold weather, and susceptible to separation. Another difficulty with many of the known tip-ups is that the force which must be applied to the signalling means to move it from its stored to its signalling position may be so great that a bait can be stolen by a fish without activating the signalling means.
Another disadvantage of some tip-ups is that the signal actuating mechanism may be inoperative unless the tip-up is supported in a level position. In many instances, however, the surface of the ground or ice on which the tip-up is supported is not level.
Most tip-ups are adapted for use with special reels or fishing rods and are incapable of application to conventional rods and reels.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention is adapted to overcome the problems referred to above.